Angiogenesis is typically limited in a normal adult to the placenta, ovary, endometrium and sites of wound healing. However, angiogenesis, or its absence, plays an important role in the maintenance of a variety of pathological states. Some of these states are characterized by neovascularization, e.g., cancer, diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, and age related macular degeneration. More specifically, pathological states characterized by neovascularization include lymphoma, hematologic cancers, melanoma, breast cancer, lung cancer, prostate cancer, colan cancer, ovarian cancer, liver cancer, Kaposi's sarcoma, metastatic disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, and benign proliferative disorders including hemangiomas. Others, e.g., stroke, infertility, heart disease, ulcers, delayed wound healing, and scleroderma, are diseases of angiogenic insufficiency. Therefore, there is a need to identify nucleic acids encoding proteins involved in the regulation of angiogenesis, to identify, e.g., modulators of angiogenesis, as well as new therapeutic and diagnostic applications.